Ouran's Angel
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: Haruhi is an angel whose mission is to help the Host Club boys. But she has a hard time understanding them. Only when she opens her hearts and really sees them for them will she be able to help them. And with that, she becomes their friend.Weird sum I kno
1. Haruhi Arrives

I don't own the anime, even though Tamaki and I are married :)

"Are you ready for your first mission?"

Haruhi looked up at the person that was talking to her. "Yes," she half-lied. It wasn't that she wasn't ready for her mission, she knew she was. There was no way that all those years of training hadn't prepared her for mission. No, that wasn't it. It was that she didn't _want _to go right now. She was almost afraid. What if she messed up and ended up disappointing all those that had so much faith in her. Haruhi wasn't the one to doubt herself, but at the moment she wasn't feeling too confident either.

"Then stand."

Haruhi did as she was told. She stood next to the one person she'd ever loved. Her tutor, or Sensei if you will, had been there since she had been created. She's trained her, taught her and had never forsaken her. Sensei was all she knew, other than God and the other angels. She'd taught her what her job was, and if she wanted to make Sensei proud then she'd do her job the right way.

Everyone gathered around as Sensei opened the portal to the other world, to Earth. As she did she said to Haruhi, "Haruhi, as you already know, your mission is to help the six boys you've been assigned to. You already know their problems, right?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yes Sensei."

"Good. Then when you're done with them, you can come back here to me and await your next mission." With that, Sensei smiled. She didn't want Haruhi to go, but she knew that that was how it had to be. Every teacher missed their pupils when they graduated. It was no different with Haruhi. But she couldn't help but think that she'd miss Haruhi a bit more than her other students...

The portal was fully open and everyone smiled and nodded at Haruhi. A feeling Haruhi couldn't quite describe washed over her. All she knew was that this was it...this is what she had been created for. She'd fulfill her destiny without any problems, she knew it.

"Haruhi," Sensei said. She took Haruhi's hand and dropped the most beautiful necklace Haruhi had ever seen inside her hand. It wasn't beautiful because it had diamonds and jewels decorating it; it had none of those. But it was because it was plain and simple, or at least in Haruhi's opinion. It had a glow about it that made Haruhi's heart jump.

"Thank you," Haruhi said. She turned back to the portal, a serious expression placing on her face. "Goodbye everyone. See you all later." Haruhi didn't wait for a reply. She let her body drop into the portal and soon found herself falling. But as she fell she wasn't afraid. She knew she'd be alright, even if it seemed she was going at the speed of light. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

(Days Later)

Haruhi groaned and rolled over. She blinked and rubbed her eyes until her vision was no longer blurry. Then she looked up into the sky. It was light blue, no sign of rain or anything, not a cloud in the sky. Then she looked up at the bright sun. She'd never seen it for herself before and found that she couldn't look at it for too long. "Alright Haruhi...you'll be able to do a bit of sight seeing later. For now you have to find the boys."

That wasn't too hard of a job since she found that she already was close to them. She'd been laying in a tree. Carefully, she climbed down from it and started the walk towards Ouran Academy, where she had a hunch the boys would be. And if they weren't there, then she find one of their houses. She'd been quizzed over and over by Sensei until she knew exactly where each of their homes were located and where their favorite hang-out spots were. It was only a matter of time before she found at least one of them. She looked down and saw that her necklace was securely fastened to her neck. Before she came upon Ouran, she touched it. It glowed, as if letting her know that everything would be alright.

Entering Ouran proved to be easy. As soon as she set foot on the area a teacher said, "Fujioka-kun, you'd better hurry and get to class."

"Ah...hai..." Haruhi said. She hurried and rushed into the building. Then she walked around until she found the class that she felt like was meant for her.

"Class, this is the new student, Fujioka Haruhi-kun," the teacher introduced her. Haruhi immediately spotted the twins. They were sitting as if class was the most boring thing in the world. But Haruhi felt at peace with the teacher standing next to her as if she was her old Sensei she had left behind. When the teacher instructed her to sit in a seat that was fairly close to the twins' Haruhi did as she was told.

She decided not to make her move on the Hitachiins yet, she'd just observe for now. All through class whenever Hikaru and Kaoru said something a girl would swoon. When they weren't joking around they looked just plain bored and sat there, whispering to each other or having dejected expressions on their identical faces.

At lunch time, Haruhi got to observe all of the Hosts. They seemed happy enough, if you could call it that with Tamaki blowing up at the twins every five minutes. Later on, Haruhi decided to go right down all she had seen and heard from the boys that she was supposed to be helping. She told some people that she was going to go "study." But she didn't know where she'd be able to get some peace and quiet. When she passed a certain door her necklace glowed. She sighed and decided to just check out that room to see if it would serve her purposes.

That's when the rose petals flew out. "Welcome." the six voices said simultaneously. Haruhi immediately recognized all of their voices. In her surprise of coming into them, when she hadn't meant to, Haruhi suddenly felt nervous. What was she going to say? She wasn't prepared for this yet.

She heard Tamaki say something about gay customers and before she knew it she was getting introduced to everyone. Tamaki rubbed her chin, startling her beyond all belief. She backed up and told them that she was just trying to find somewhere to study. Then it happened. She broke the vase.

The next few days passed in a blur, the decision that she would be their 'dog', her working for them, them taking her glasses off, the twins making her change clothes and doing her hair, her working as a host, everyone finding out that she was actually a girl. But Haruhi didn't care. At least now, as a host she'd have a chance to really get to know them, get them to trust her. Then she'd take her time with them. She would have to with these idiots.

Haruhi sighed as she bought the apartment that she would be staying at for awhile. Her necklace had done that funny glowing thing, as somehow she was able to convince the landlord that even though her parents weren't staying with her, everything would be fine. 'So this is how it's going to be...' Haruhi thought. 'This may be harder than I thought it would be.'

A/N: Hooray for the first chapter! Right, right? Review and let me know if you like it or if you have some criticism so that I can have inspiration to keep this story up! Love ya, Neko-chan


	2. Understanding Tamaki

**Shout-out to RandomFun:D**

Haruhi sipped at her tea, not really tasting it though, because she was in a deep thought process. Tomorrow she'd be back at school, back to work with the boys. Since it was the start of a new week and she was done taking notes and such on the boys she decided that this would be the week that she would begin to really start her mission. 'The faster I get finished with this the faster I can go home.'

"What kind of attitude is that Haruhi!"

Haruhi nearly fell out of her chair as the door slammed open and the red headed cross-dresser came rushing in. 'That's right...Ranka-san is here too.' Haruhi sighed. One of her many pet-peeves was when he read her mind. It was just a couple of days ago when Fujioka "Ranka" Ryoji had moved into Haruhi's apartment.

(Flashback)

Haruhi was coming back from the grocery store, minding her own business, when a strange thing happened. As she was walking a man in a purple skirt with a matching jacket and shirt came running up to her. Haruhi paled. The first thing she thought was, 'I've never seen a real okama before...'

Then she realized that he was coming her way. Haruhi fumbled with her keys and quickly scrambled inside her home. She tried to close the door behind her, but unfortunately for her, Ranka somehow managed to stick half his body into the apartment.

"Who are you," Haruhi asked, keeping a steady hand on the door just enough to keep Ranka from coming all the way inside but also enough not to severely hurt him.

"I'm your daddy!" the okama replied with waterfall tears. Haruhi blinked and let go of the door, causing Ranka to go limp and fall onto her floor. She stepped over him and closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi inquired, examining the man from head to toe as he stood to his full height. Before answering, he took his time fixing his well put together outfit and running his fingers through his long red locks.

Then he said, "I, Fujioka Ryoji have been sent to help you, my dear precious daughter, to complete your mission!"

Haruhi's raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"B-because!" Ranka stammered. Why the heck did Haruhi have to get all into detail anyways?

"I don't need any help," she said sternly. "I already know what I'm doing and I didn't ask for help. So if you'd so kindly take your leave I have groceries to tend to."

"You shouldn't be so quick to deny help Haruhi," Ranka looked at her and smiled, "You may need it in the future." Just as Haruhi thought this guy showing up was actually a good thing he said, "And besides, you're so cute and vulnerable! I mustn't let someone with a impure heart corrupt such a beautiful spirit!"

Haruhi sighed and lifted up the groceries that she had dropped awhile ago. She put them in the okama's hands, "If you want to stay then at least help me with these."

(End Flashback)

Haruhi knew it wasn't really her place to kick Ranka out. After all, if his mission really was to help her then neither one of them would get to go back to their real home. Haruhi didn't want to be the reason Ranka was stuck on Earth forever, so it was best to just let him do what he had to do. Sometimes he did take his role a bit too seriously though...Haruhi was beginning to think that he really did believe that she was his daughter.

-----------------------

At school the next day Haruhi entered her classroom and sat down in her seat.

"Good morning Haruhi!" the twins chorused as usual. Hikaru went on her left and Kaoru on her right. "Last night we thought about you," Hikaru whispered seductively in her ear. "It was when we were changing into our night clothes," Kaoru added.

Not much phased by their devilish ways anymore, Haruhi didn't pay hardly any attention to what they were saying. That was how it had come to be. They'd play, she'd just sit and withstand it for as long as she could, since it didn't really bother her.

"You know we're cosplaying today, ne Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Nobody told me," Haruhi replied. "But I guess I know now."

"We're going to dress up like pirates," Hikaru said. He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I wonder what type of pirate Haruhi is Kaoru."

"Not the dirty type," Kaoru shook his head, "And definitely not the bearded type." The twins grimaced as they imagined dressing up Haruhi in some long dark beard. They simultaneously shivered.

"Will you two stop imagining me in weird situations?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "It's starting to get creepy."

When it was hosting time Haruhi found that the twins weren't lying. They really were going to dress up like pirates. Of course, Tamaki was dressed up like the captain of the ship. But to Haruhi, he looked more like a salsa dancer than a pirate. He was dressed in a white shirt with ruffles going down the unbuttoned area. About three buttons were left undone, Haruhi noticed. He also wore some black pants with a red bandana tied across his waist that fell freely down his left leg. A rather large pirate hat with a skull on it completed the outfit.

'At least Hikaru and Kaoru are a bit more practical.' Haruhi thought.

Unlike Tamaki, the twins wore their bandanas around their foreheads, Hikaru with a red one and Kaoru with a blue. They wore shirts that looked a tad too big for them, but fit the pirate look. On their waists were water canteens. Haruhi wondered if they really had water in them or if they were just for show.

Kyouya walked around in his black pants and long over-coat. He had a scarf on his hair, covering most of his black hair. His bangs stuck out of the scarf though, looming over his glasses.

Honey was happily jumping around in his outfit. His hair was pulled up into a short pony-tail, held with a red pony-tail holder. His big boots added at least a inch more height to him. Just like Tamaki, he wore a bandana around his waste (to match his hair accessory) but it was wrapped tightly unlike Tamaki's because his pants kept threatening to come off.

Takashi was probably the most convincing pirate. He got to wear an eye-patch and black over-coat with red lining. He wore boots that matched Honey's and a white similar to Tamaki's but somehow seemed to be more manly.

Haruhi sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she wondered. They had dressed her as the first-mate. She wore a loose fitting white blouse. The twins wanted her to unbutton a couple of buttons but she refused to. Luckily, Kyouya came to her rescue and said if she did unbutton them then there was a chance that her figure might show. Her blouse was tucked into her black pants. On her waist was a blue bandana that matched the blue bandana that was tied to her forehead. 'This is probably the most humiliating thing I'll ever have to do...'

"Haruhi! It's almost hosting time!" came Tamaki's eager voice from outside the changing room.

"Ne Haruhi! Come and let us see your look!" the twins voices came soon afterwards. Haruhi groaned.

"Either way, you'll have to come out sooner or later. You do want to pay your debt right," Kyouya, the most convincing of them all asked. Haruhi could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm coming," Haruhi said. She came out of the room to wide eyes. Tamaki's cheeks flushed red.

"Haruhi looks great!" The twins grinned and held up thumb-ups.

"Wow! Haru-chan looks kawaii!" Honey agreed.

"Un," Takashi said.

"She does pull the look off," Kyouya said. He glanced at Tamaki, who seemed stuck in the same position. He cast a knowing smirk.

"It's not anything special," Haruhi said with a shrug. "I don't really see what's so special about this."

Tamaki's eyes followed behind Haruhi as she walked away. Then she paused and turned around, her brown hair sweeping around with her (to Tamaki) in slow motion. "You're coming, right Sempai?"

Someone might as well have thrown water on Tamaki because his face turned to fire. "Y-yes, of course!" he said. "Let us go do our job!"

Haruhi tilted her head to the side and blinked. She wondered what had gotten Tamaki so flustered in that last moment. Sometimes she just didn't understand him. 'Come to think of it...' she thought with a frown. 'I don't really understand any of the guys.' As soon as the doors opened Haruhi's frown was replaced with a contempt smile. With practice, she had learned to change her facial expressions just as the Host Club members were supposed to do when the doors opened.

All through the day the Host Club performed pirate-like things. Honey and his customers made a pretty fun game of going around stealing sweets like pirates. Technically, it wasn't really stealing. But it was still a nice turn of events to actually have to sneak up to the plates of cookies, cakes and such and quickly grab them before someone saw them. Once, Kyouya even played along and "caught" the girls "stealing" cookies. The customers ended up giggling and retreating back to Honey's "ship" which happened to be his couch.

The twins argued over their "loot" all day and made the brotherly-love thing work even better by making up afterwards. Sometimes Kaoru would apologize first and others, Hikaru would. Either way, it always ended up with them sharing the loot.

At the end of the day Kyouya made an unexpected announcement. "There was a special reason for us dressing up as pirates today," he said. That earned a 'I should've known' thought from Haruhi. "Next time we're taking our customers on a cruise."

The girls gasped and whispered amongst themselves. After Kyouya went into detail about the trip, Haruhi suddenly felt exhausted. When the last customer was gone, she plopped down into a chair.

"What's wrong Haru-chan? Are you sick," Honey asked, he held his bunny close to him.

"No, I'm just a little tired," Haruhi admitted. She gave Honey what she hoped would be a reassuring smile, and it must've been because he nodded and bounced away. Seconds later he bounced back. "This will wake you up," he offered her the little cup-cake. Haruhi noticed that it had a strawberry right on top. She'd never tried a strawberry before so she took the cupcake and bit into. She saved the fruit for last and when she finally ate it her taste buds were sent into heaven.

"That was really good, thank you," she thanked Honey with a smile.

"You're welcome Haru-chan! I like to help," he said. "You should get changed and go home too."

Haruhi nodded and went and changed her clothes. When she came out she found Tamaki waiting for her. When she asked what he was doing he explained, "I heard that you were tired from Honey-sempai so..." he blinked and looked away from her, "I should give you a ride home."

"Oh, that's alright Sempai. I'll be okay," Haruhi said. She walked past him. Before she could get too far, Tamaki grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him. "Sempai?"

"I...I don't want my daughter to get sick by pushing herself to hard!" he said. "So come Haruhi! To the limo!" He pulled her all the way out of Ouran. There it was again, Haruhi thought. At first Tamaki seemed strangely nervous, then he switched back to his normal, self-proclaimed father self. It was just another thing Haruhi didn't understand.

The chauffeur opened up the door for Tamaki and Haruhi and Tamaki politely let Haruhi slide in first. Then he slid in after her. Haruhi gave the driver directions and off they were. At first an awkward silence befell the two teens. But Haruhi couldn't let that go on for long. 'I have a mission...' she thought over and over again.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you Sempai," she said finally. Tamaki seemed to instantly brighten up.

"You don't have to thank me Haruhi," he said. "I wanted to."

"Really? Why?"

"Er-" Tamaki blinked. Truthfully, he really didn't know why. It was the question he had wanted to know over and over. "Well...Honey-sempai did say you were tired."

"Oh, that's right," Haruhi laughed, "I guess it was just the shock of finding out I'd be going on a cruise with you all."

"It's going to be great!" Tamaki said. "We'll dance, eat, stay up late, everything!"

"Hopefully it won't turn out like the Titanic," Haruhi muttered.

"The Ti-tanic?"

"It's nothing," Haruhi said. Tamaki smiled and glanced out of the window. He could tell that they were getting close to where Haruhi lived by the scenery. He knew Haruhi was a commoner, but he'd never realized that her house would be different from his by much. And the homes they were passing were really different from his own.

"It'll be fun though," Tamaki said. "Because everyone will be together."

"Everyone," Haruhi asked.

"The whole family," Tamaki explained, "All of the Host Club members."

"But...we're always together." Haruhi countered.

"Yes, but we rarely get to go place outside of Ouran together. That's why I wanted to go out to sea for a weekend. So everyone could have fun together."

"I see." Haruhi said. 'So that was Tamaki's reason.' she thought. 'Tamaki must get really lonely.' Then it hit her like a lightening bolt. She'd almost forgotten all about her mission, she gotten so into talking with Tamaki. This was what she would help Tamaki out with. She'd make sure he wasn't lonely, no matter what, when they went on the cruise. Somehow she'd find a way to tell him that he was never alone. Not when he had...when he had... 'when he has what?' Haruhi wondered. What did Tamaki have that would never let him be alone? _"The whole family, all of the host club members." _

Haruhi blinked. Why had Tamaki referred to the Host Club as his family? What did he mean by that. She didn't understand it. Why hadn't he just referred to them as they were, "the club members."

"Haruhi?"

"Oh- I'm sorry Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi apologized.

Tamaki smiled and nodded. He pointed out the window, "Is that your house?" He held his tongue so that he wouldn't add that it was bigger than he expected it to be.

"Well only one of those are my house, I live in an apartment." Haruhi said. The chauffeur opened the door for her. "Thanks again Sempai."

"If you ever need a ride Haruhi..." Tamaki started to say, but just didn't know how to finish.

"Arigato," Haruhi thanked him again. Tamaki watched as she went into one of the many doors of the apartment. Then the driver pulled off and Tamaki flipped his cell phone open.

"Hello? Kyouya? We have to go inside Haruhi's house this weekend! It's a definite must!"

A/N: Well, I'm finally starting to get the plot going. I hope you enjoyed it and will review please! I won't know if anyone read it and liked it if nobody reviews! And then I might cry...


End file.
